Watashi no Lavi!
by EchanHeartSaitoHajime
Summary: Etsu, a girl that was saved and knows General Cross since she was 3 arrives at HQ. Her parents were exorcists, and murdered by Tyki. As time goes on, she comes to love Lavi. Tyki has also noticed him. Will she win over Lavi or will he be the Noah?
1. Dream One: first meeting

_**AN: okay, so this idea came to me in a dream, and I decided to expand it into a fic. Etsu-chan comes in around when Allen and Lenalee have the rewinding town mission. The fic will somewhat follow the plot, but I will be adding onto it. **_

_**Enjoy~ and please review! I would love to know what you think!**_

Dream One: First Meeting

"So, this must be the Black Order." I looked around. I had climbed a HUGE mountain just to get here. I held onto my hood. There was a lot of wind around here. "Hello?" I called.

"Open up the gates, she's not an Akuma! I would be able to tell!"

"But she could be an ally of the Earl!"

"Nii-san! Listen to Allen-kun! His eye would be able to tell!"  
"Not you too, Lenalee!"

I listened to a conversation going on through the intercom. "Hello…? I can hear you guys, just so you know."

There was a bunch of muffled whispering.

Then someone cleared their throat. "State your business."

"I'm here to see someone named Komui Lee. General Cross Marian told me to come here. He sent a letter." I awaited their answer.

"Nii-san!"

"Head Chief Komui!"

"Let's find the letter!"

"Ah! I found it!"

"Read it!"

"'Dear Komui, I'm sending a possible accommodator for innocence, her name is Etsu. Watch out for her'."

"Komui-san! She's had contact with Master!"

"Come in, come in."

I sweat dropped. General Cross isn't the most reliable person. I sighed and walked through the open gate.

A white haired boy was running towards me. A familiar yellow golem was flying next to him.

"Ah! Timcanpy!" I squealed. He landed in my hand. "It's been a while! "

Timcanpy flapped his wings and seemed to blush.

"Eh? You know Tim too?"

I smiled at the boy. "Yes, I do. I'm Etsu."

He smiled. "Allen Walker." He extended his hand.

I took it. "Pleased to meet you." His hand was a reddish color. "Your hand, is it innocence?"

Allen-kun looked surprised at me. "Why, yes it is. How did you know?"

I put a finger on my lips. "It's a secret."

He escorted me in.

"Sorry about earlier." A blue headed man wearing a white uniform smiled, holding a light blue coffee cup with a pink bunny on it. "I'm Komui, Head Supervisor. Well, then, first things first. We need to go see Hevlaska."

I followed him to the elevator. "Marian-oniichan said that I could be a possible accommodator for innocence located within Hevlaska."

"Oniichan?" Komui asked.

I nodded. "He's not my real oniichan, but he can act like it."

We arrived at our destination. "Hevlaska, General Cross referred us a possible accommodator for innocence, is she?" Komui gestured to me.

"Etsu." I said. "My name is Etsu."

Hevlaska picked me up. She poked inside my body. "She is an accommodator. The innocence is responding to her."

"Yes!" I smiled. "Marian -oniichan was right!"

"I'll get her weapon made immediately, Hevlaska." Komui-san took my destined innocence from Hevlaska.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Etsu."

"Arigato!" I smiled.

"In the meantime, get to know everyone here. Your weapon will take a few days to make." Komui-san had told me.

"Hai, Komui-san!" I skipped off to find Allen-kun. "ALLEN-KUN!"

I ran to where I thought the dinning hall might be. I fell on the ground. "Ow!" Someone had bumped into me.

"So sorry!"

"BAKA USAGI!"

I blinked. The person who bumped into me was a boy. He had red hair, a green headband that held it up and an eye patch. He was wearing a black uniform that I assumed was the Exorcist's uniform, white pants and an orange scarf.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry!" He rushed to get away.

I held on to his scarf. "It's rude to hit and run, you know."

He chuckled. "This is an exception! I really, really have to go!"

"BAKA USAGI!" A male with long blue hair, waving a sword came towards us. "You'll pay!" He glared at the red head.

"Yu! It wasn't me this time! Honest!" The red head struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Che. Why do I not believe you?" He put the sword on the red head's neck.

"Temper, temper. You shouldn't go around threatening people's lives." I tsked.

"Who are you?" He glared at me.

"Etsu, I'm the newest exorcist here." I informed him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Really? You look more like an obedient stray cat."

That flared my temper. "Watch what you say, baka. You don't know who you're getting into a fight with."

He smirked. "I see you know my language."

"Nihongo jin desu, baka. (I'm Japanese, idiot)" I glared at him.

"What's a stray usagi doing here, anyways?"

"Why do you want to know, baka neko?" I folded my arms. "It really doesn't concern you."

"Oh, she got you good, Yu!" The red head laughed.

"Where's Marian -oniichan? He said he would meet me at the Order." I looked at the two males in front of me.

"General Cross Marian? He hasn't been here since…a couple years." The red head answered.  
I pouted. "He will hear from me. Then, where can I find Allen Walker?"

"Moyashi? Why would you care? Komui sent him on a mission with Lenalee." Baka neko replied.

"Now what?" I whined. I smelled something good. "That smells good!"  
"Jerry's the best cook the Order has!" The red head grinned. "Do you want to go see?"

"I'd love to! Come on red head!" I tugged him along.

We entered the dinning hall. "Who's this?" Jerry, the cook asked with a smile.

"I'm Etsu!" I smiled.

"She's the exorcist Cross sent over."

Jerry-san smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have Udon?" I asked. (Udon is a type of noodles, very yummy!)

"Yup! Here you are!" Jerry-san put the bowl of udon in front of me.

"Arigato! Itadakimatsu!" I quickly ate the whole thing. "That was so yummy!"

"Ne…E-chan, how do you know Cross? Name's Lavi Bookman, just so you know." Lavi walked me over to an empty table.

"Well, I met Marian -oniichan when I was three." I sucked in a breath. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" He looked at me.

"I'm an orphan." I whispered.

Lavi-kun looked at me sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I nodded. "My parents were killed by an akuma and just when I was about to get killed, Marian -oniichan showed up."

"He saved you?"

"Yes. I lived with him for a couple years. He had a lot of debts but I easily killed those." I smiled.

Lavi-kun sweat dropped. "How did you?"

"Well, I was quite small and cute, so Marian -oniichan used my cute looks to escape. I would pretend to be sickly and that's how he escaped every single time." I laughed.

"…How interesting…" Lavi-kun chuckled nervously.

I sighed. "A lot sure has happened." I looked at him. "You won't tell anyone else, will you?"

"No, your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

I blushed a bit. "Arigato. Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem. Ah shoot, Panda-jiji's looking for me." He stood up. "I got to go."

"Run, Lavi-kun." I laughed.

My mind began to wander back to the days I lived with Marian-oniichan.

~Flashback, ten years ago~

"Oniichan!" I pulled on his uniform.

"What is it, Etsu?" He took a drink of wine.

"Pick me up!" I smiled.

"No." He replied coldly.

I began to tear up. "Oniichan, you're so mean!"

"Don't cry! Fine..." He sighed.

"Timcanpy!" I called. He landed on my head.

"Etsu, would you like to become an exorcist?"

"Hai! Then I could defeat all the akuma!" I hugged him.

"Really, now? How would you?"

"With innocence! Sometimes, when there's an akuma around, I can hear something calling to me." I put his hat on.

"You're going to become really beautiful, Etsu. You'll make a pretty damn good exorcist."

I laughed.

~End flashback~

I woke up from my nap. I sighed.

"Lenalee! Where are you?"

It was Komui-san's voice. I went to go see what was going on.

I saw most of the Science Department laying through the sea of papers in defeat. "Komui-san? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Lenalee?"

"Chief Komui, she's away on a mission with Allen, remember?"

"I need my coffee! Only Lenalee knows how to make it right!" Komui-san wailed.

"Can I try?" I asked. I went to the table where all the coffee stuff was. I quickly began to make a big batch of coffee. "Here." I offered him his cup.

He tried it. "It's not Lenalee's, but it still tastes good."

"I'll have some. You're the new exorcist that General Cross sent, right? I'm Reever." He took a cup of coffee.

"Etsu. Who else wants some?" I asked.

There were mumbles. I gave each one of them a cup of coffee.

"Etsu-san!"

Some of the Science Department came up to me.

"Hai?" I turned to them.

"We need to get you measured for an Exorcist's uniform!"

"Johnny, is that necessary?" Reever-san asked.

I looked at them. "How come?"

"A uniform like Lenalee's just wouldn't suit you." Johnny smiled.

"Skirt? I hate skirts and dresses." I said, strained.

"Exactly, so we need to measure you for a new uniform!" Johnny took out a tape measure.

"Hai, hai." I stood up. "So, when will I be able to fight?"

"As soon as we finish your weapon." Reever-san explained.

"Do many of the exorcists come back here?" I sat on the table and swung my legs, after Johnny had taken my measurements.

"Most of them consider the Order home. Although some don't come back." Reever-san sat down in a chair and looked at papers.

"That's definitely Marian -oniichan." I sweat dropped. "Home, huh. I wonder if I'll call this place home."

"Most likely."

"I'm home." I whispered softly.


	2. Dream Two: first mission

_**AN: Yay! Etsu-chan gets to go on a mission! What's her innocensu like? Find out! And remember to review~! Oh yeah, I don't completely trust myself to look over it, so I hope someone will become my beta for it. Tell me if you're interested in becoming my beta! **_

Dream Two: First Mission

It has been a week since I arrived at the Order. It's been quite comfortable here. I've served the Science Department their coffee in place of Lenalee.

"E-chan!"

"Lavi-kun? What's up?" I stared at him.

"Your weapon, it's done!" He smiled.

"Alright!" I grabbed his hand. "Take me to it!"

"I'm sure you're going to love it!" He took me to Komui-san's office.

"Etsu-chan, your weapon, we call it, Angel's Hammer." Komui-san smiled and handed me a small white hammer.

"It's just like mine." Lavi-kun held a small black hammer.

"So cool!" I smiled. "Thank you!"

"We're glad to have another exorcist on our side." Komui-san handed me a specially made uniform. "Here's your uniform."

"There's one more thing, we're going to partners for the next mission." Lavi-kun grinned.

"You'll be heading out today." Komui-san leaned on his desk. "There have been many akuma sightings in Paris. Your job is to get rid of the akuma and find the innocence."

"Hai! I'll get changed and we'll go!" I rushed off to get changed.

I smiled. I was finally going to fight akuma! I was excited. "Lavi-kun!" I called after I had finished changing into a black long sleeve shirt and white jeans. I put the Exorcist coat on top.

"Panda-jiji! " I heard Lavi-kin's voice coming from the library.

"You'd better behave yourself!" Smack.

"Ow! Jiji! That hurt! You don't trust me?"

"Who would trust you with a girl?" Smack.

"Lavi-kun." I smiled. "It's time to go!"

"E-chan, this is Panda-jiji-" Smack. The old man, that looked like a panda, hit Lavi-kun on the head.

"I'm Bookman. Hit this idiot if he tries anything." He smacked Lavi-kun on the head once more for good measure.

"Jiji! That hurt!" He stood up. "I wouldn't try anything on E-chan, I'm only interested in cute-"

I kicked him in the face. "What are you implying?"

"N-nothing!"  
I slapped him. "Like this? Should I hit him like this?" I kicked him. "Or like this?"

"Either way's fine." Bookman crossed his arms.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Lavi-kun dusted himself off.

"Let's go." I marched off, ahead of him.

"Wait for me, E-chan!"

We boarded a small boat. "Paris…" I sighed. "I've always wanted to go there."

"For what?" Lavi-kun asked, his hands were clasped behind his head.

"They say, if you go there with someone, you'll eventually become soul mates." I sighed. "Isn't that romantic?"

He shrugged. "So?"

I glared at him. "Don't you get it? You'll be together with that person forever."

"And?"

I began to get frustrated with him. "You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you?"

"Not really. History's more what I know of." He shrugged.

"Yuck. I hate history." I made a disgusted face.

"Well, I hate romance." Lavi-kun made a disgusted face.

I rolled my eyes. "Baka usagi."

"Chibi Okashi."

"What did you call me?" I looked at him.

"Chibi Okashi. You're short and I always see you eating sweets."

I pouted. "Don't call me that. I'm not that short!"

"Someone's sensitive about their height." He chuckled.

"Boys are taller than girls! It's a proven biology fact!" I stared at him, annoyed.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Lavi-kun sighed.

"Genetics has everything to do with height!" I wanted to stand up, but I remembered we were on the boat. "Or haven't you read anything like that? Hm?"

"In fact, Chibi Okashi, I have. I've read a lot of different subjects! Genetics just happens to be one of them. Hence the last name, Bookman." Lavi-kun smirked.

"Oh, have you?" I pretended to be impressed. "So have I and I don't need the last name Bookman just to read on different subjects!"

Lavi-kun was silent.

"Humph." I crossed my arms.

We were silent the whole way to the train station. We boarded the train.

"E-chan, are you mad?" Lavi-kun stood in front of me.

"Mad? Yes." I answered immediately.

"You're so cold. Almost like Yu."

"Don't compare me to that baka neko!" I was about to hit him, but he caught my wrist.

"It's not nice to hit people." Lavi-kun grinned.

I pulled my wrist away. "I don't care. You tick me off!"

Lavi-kun sighed. He sat across from me. "Why?"

"Because you're so cute and you won't-" I covered my mouth. I did not just say that out loud, please tell me I didn't! Please tell me he didn't hear that!

"What was that E-chan?" He smirked. "Did you just call me cute?"

I blushed. "No, you heard wrong!" I tried to hide my face.

"Do you have a crush on me?" He snickered.

"No, I don't!" I blushed furiously. How did he figure that out so fast? Now he's going to tease me about it!

"Your face is all red. Did I hit the mark?"

"No!" I could feel my heart pounding. I think he can hear it. I can't believe I let it slip!

Lavi-kun sat next to me. "You like me, don't you?"

"Baka Usagi! I do not!" My heart was pounding even harder. He was really close to me.

Lavi-kun grabbed my chin with his hand. I flushed. How could I have fallen for this idiot?

The train stopped abruptly. We were flung around like rag dolls. I had bumped my head a bit. "Ow." I groaned.

"E-chan, are you okay?" His hand was at my waist.

I flushed. "I'm fine." I got up abruptly. My innocence began to shake. "Look's like we have company." I smirked.

"I guess so."

We climbed out of the train. Sure enough, there was one level two and about twenty level ones,

"Look's like we hit the jackpot! Two exorcists!" The akuma laughed.

"Innocensu, hatsudo!" My small hammer became a gigantic hammer. "Sugoi! Let's see what this thing can do!"

"Hiban!" Lavi-kun took out five level ones in one shot.

I jumped and hit the level two. "Your time is up."

"I think not." He pointed to Lavi-kun. All of the level ones were gathering around him.

"Lavi-kun!"

"Don't take your eyes off of me!" The akuma smacked me down on the ground.

"Kuso! Shin!" I got up on the hammer. I looked at Lavi-kun. He was doing his best to dodge all the bullets. Just one shot, and the virus spreads throughout your body. He won't last very long if he doesn't attack. He'll die if I don't help him.

Suddenly, my white hammer turned red. I felt different.

"_Let's defeat all of them. If we don't, that cute boy will die; we don't want that, do we?" _

No, I don't. Who are you?

"_Your other half. Just this once I'll help you, okay? I want him to stay a little longer." _

You want me to let you have full control?

"_Precisely. We need to help him, will you let me out?" _

If it's to help him, fine.

"_You won't regret it, go to sleep." _

My consciousness began to fade out. But I could feel myself moving. Sleep. She told me to sleep.

"E-chan!"

I woke up. "What?"

"Are you okay? You took a direct hit from that level two." Lavi-kun looked at me.

"Is Bookman junior concerned?" I laughed. I sucked in a breath. It hurt. I guess that one blow was pretty bad.

"Do you want me to help you bandage it?"

I blushed. "No, no, no. I can do it!" I grimaced as another painful shock went up my back. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Just a little bruised. Luckily, none of the bullets hit me. That was quick. You fought the level two and helped me fight off level ones. I didn't think girls could-"

I socked him in the face. "Did you forget how well I could smack you around?"

"N-no."

I didn't remember fighting, but my body can feel it. That girl that talked to me, who was she? She said she was my other half, but what did she mean by that?

"Look's like we'll have to travel on foot. Or," Lavi-kun activated his hammer. "We can travel by hammer." He winked. "We'll use mine. If you keep yours activated, you might collapse. Your body isn't used to the innocence yet."

I sighed. "Alright." I deactivated it.

"Hold on to me. Extend!"

I quickly latched myself to Lavi-kun. "How long will this last?"

"Maybe a day or two." He shrugged.

"Lavi-kun! You can't keep it activated for that long! We'll use-" Lavi-kun put a finger on my lips.

"I won't hear it. Besides, I'm used to not sleeping at night. Jiji keeps me up reading books several nights in a row sometimes." He smiled.

That smile of his…So cute…"I love his smile…"

"Hm? What was that E-chan?"

I blinked. "What was what?"

"You said something." Lavi-kun's body felt relaxed.

"No. I didn't." I blushed. I put my head on his back. "Lavi-kun, are you glad that I came to the Order?"

"Of course. We're always short on exorcists."

"Oh." I guess that's all I am to him. Another exorcist. "Just because I can fight."

There was silence. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he was afraid to say it.

"You're a nice girl, though." Lavi-kun looked ahead. "I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend like you."

My heart began to pound hard. I heard strange sounds. "Akuma." I took out my Angel's Hammer. "Innocence, hatsudo! Shin." I made my way to the noises. True to my prediction, they were akuma. But I saw someone else there.

"It's a Noah." Lavi-kun stared at the person.

"Noah?"

"People that are in the turning points of history. They work for the Earl and can command akuma." He explained.

"Humans that work with akuma…?" My eyes went wide.

~Flashback~

"Okachan!"

Blood. There was blood on me, on the ground and on my parents. I shivered.

"Don't move. It'll only make ripping your heart out messy." A man with dark skin, a suit and a top hat spoke to me.

"I-iie!" I screamed.

My parents were killed in front of me by this man. He had taken their hearts out by just sticking his hand into their bodies.

Tears were running down my face. I was scared.

"Judgment!"

A bullet was shot at the man. He dodged it. "Ah well, at least I killed two exorcists. "

I looked to see who had fired that gun. It was a man with red hair that reached to his shoulders. Half of his face was covered with a mask. "How unfortunate. We've lost two exorcists."

I shivered. "Dare desu ka?" (Who are you?)

"They had a kid, what a mess. What should I do?" he walked towards me.

I looked at him.

"You're coming with me, what's your name?" He picked me up.

"Etsu."

"Well, Etsu, I need to explain to you what happened."

I just buried my face in his chest.

~End Flashback~

"H-he killed my parents." I stared at the Noah.

"E-chan. Calm down!"

I noticed my angel's hammer turning red. "I need to kill him."

Lavi-kun put his hand on mine. "Let's defeat the akuma. If he doesn't attack us, we won't attack him."

"But, Lavi-kun!" I protested.

"Why do you fight akuma?" He asked me.

"Because I want to protect everyone. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. I don't want anyone else to feel so alone like I did." I looked into his green eye.

"If you die, you won't be able to keep that from happening."

He had a point. "Let's go kill some akuma."


	3. Dream Three: Recovering

_**AN: Estu-chan and Lavi-kun finish up their mission and head home. Let's see what happens, ne? And reviews are greatly appreciated! Beta still wanted!**_

Dream Three: Recovering

"I'll take this side, you take the other." Lavi-kun went the other direction.

I sighed. "Time for work."

Halfway through the battle I was almost done with my half, but I began to feel strange.

I felt out of breath. I barely managed to dodge another set of bullets aimed for me.

"E-chan!" I heard Lavi-kun call.

I felt weak and unstable. My vision became blurred.

"E-chan!"

I dropped to my knees and coughed up blood. What was going on?

"Deactivate your innocence." Lavi-kun protected me from the bullets.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine; just let me catch my breath."

"Your body can't handle keeping it activated any longer. Trust me; I can finish off the rest, go hide somewhere." Why is he so insistent?

It annoyed me to no end. "No. I'm going to defeat them myself!"

"Stop being stubborn! Just let me finish it off! I've had more experience than you!" Lavi-kun gritted his teeth. "Just go hide somewhere. "

I could barely see his face clearly. "No! I can finish off the job!" I stood up, shakily. My knees were shaking. I could barely keep my balance. "See?" I couldn't tell how many more akuma were left.

"Watch out!" He hit one behind me. "You can't even see! Stop being so stubborn, Chibi Okashi!"

That did it! "Shirioi Uma!" I yelled. My Angel's Hammer produced a white horse with wings. It flew through the akuma and destroyed them. "See? I can too finish it…" I began to breathe shallowly.

"We're done; just deactivate it before your condition gets any worse!"

"How touching."

I looked towards the direction of the voice. It was that Noah.

"Akuma, keep the bunny busy for a while." He snapped his fingers.

An akuma attacked Lavi-kun.

"Dammit!" He avoided the akuma.

I held my hammer ready. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"I just wanted to play with you." He grabbed my arm.

My vision was much too blurry.

"Poor thing. You're on the verge of passing out. Why don't I just put you out of your misery?" He sent shocks up down my arm.

I screamed and dropped my hammer. "Like hell you will." I muttered darkly.

"Wait, I remember you. You were the kid of two other exorcists I killed. But you were just a little brat back then."

Rage boiled in my blood. I picked up my hammer and tried to hit him with it.

"Touché. I guess you're still mad about that?" He released my arm to dodge my attack.

"Bastard! You took my life away as a normal child!" I panted. My breaths were getting shallower.

"Watch yourself. I can't believe you are still conscious. You must be very strong." He grabbed my arm once again. This time the shocks were more painful than before.

I could feel myself slipping away. I refuse! I can't let this Noah bastard defeat me!

"Hiban!"

The snake of fire engulfed the Noah and I felt myself being carried up.

"You are just one stubborn chick, aren't ya?"

I finally let go. I deactivated my innocence and let myself slip into darkness.

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't breathe. There was water all around me. I felt so alone. My lungs burned and craved oxygen. I thrashed around, trying to swim up to the surface. But there was no surface. No matter how much I swam up, there was no light. Not even a hint of one. Someone help me!

I held my head. There was nothing but darkness around me. I'm going to die.

At last, a hand reached down to my hand. It firmly pulled me up.

My eyes opened slowly. I saw white. I was in a white room. I put my hand on my forehead. I saw something on my wrist. It was a restrainer. I was completely tied down.

I heard someone yawn. "Oh, you're finally awake, huh, E-chan?"

"Lavi-kun?" I looked at him.

His hair was down had he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "How are you?"

I looked at my other hand. My fingers were entwined with his. I flushed. "Why am I tied down?"

"You were thrashing in your sleep. You even fell off the bed. The nurses tied you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself." He let his hand stay there. He used the other one to untie me.

"I was?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, you stopped when I held your hand. What was your dream about?" He stared at me, quite concerned. He loosened the last of the knots holding me down.

"Well…um…I was drowning, and no matter how much I swam up, I couldn't find the surface. And just as I was about to lose myself, a hand pulled me up." I flushed at our hands together. I sat up.

"What did you feel?"

"Lonely, it was so unbearable!" Tears stung my eyes. I didn't mean for them to come out.

Two strong, but gentle arms wrapped around me.

My eyes widened. I blushed even more. I felt protected, safe.

"You won't be lonely anymore. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you." I cried.

He held me. I was content. It felt so nice to be in his arms like this…

"Lavi."

Lavi quickly let go of me. "Jiji."

"What were you doing?" It was Bookman.

I wiped my tears away. "He was comforting me."

"Lavi, do not forget why you are here." He said sternly.

"Yes, Jiji." Lavi-kun looked so serious. There was some pain in his eye.

Bookman walked away, leaving Lavi-kun and me.

"Lavi-kun, what's the matter?" I put my hand on his.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He ripped his hand away.

My heart stung. "If you say so."

"You're fine, I 'm leaving."

His words sounded so cold... they stung so unbearably much.

What the hell's wrong with me?

I couldn't have fallen for him this much! In such a short time, how could this happen?

I slumped back onto the bed and lay there, thinking.

Thoughts of him, how close he had gotten to me. How he had pleaded with me to stop my innocence. How he saved me when I needed help. The way he teased me about trivial things, made my heart flutter and my cheeks go red.

I walked down to the dinning hall.

"Etsu-chan, I'm glad to see you're back." Jerry-san waved to me.

"Hi Jerry-san."

"Why are you so sad?" He asked me, while flipping some meat patties.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." My mind wandered back to the red headed boy.

"Is it because of Lavi?"

I blushed. "No! Why would I think of him?" My cheeks puffed.

"Did something happen between you two?" Jerry-san put a bowl of Udon noodles in front of me.

"No. But he acted kind of strange." I sighed as I remembered the feeling of his arms around me.

"Someone's got the love bug bad." He teased.

I blushed. "I do not!" But he was right. I sighed. "There's nothing I can do."

Jerry-san shrugged. "Lavi's a tough one, being a Bookman and all."

"How?" I slurped some noodles.

"Well, Bookmen aren't supposed to have feelings or look at history biased. They record history. It's what they do."

I didn't know that. I slurped the last of my noodles. "Thanks, Jerry-san."

Basically, my love is going to be unrequited. He will never accept me. I'm a hopeless cause.

I sighed. Why does fate do this? How cruel, letting me meet possibly the most charismatic redhead, and I can't have him for myself.

I was walking around and wandered into the Science Department. "Reever-san?" I entered the room. And as usual, the room was flooded with papers.

"Hello Etsu." Reever-san sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Do you want me to make coffee?" I smiled.

The whole Science Department cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled as I began to make coffee.

"Glad you're back. Lenalee won't be back for a while, thanks for taking over for her in the coffee department." Reever-san took the first cup I made.

"I'm just glad I found a home." I laughed.


	4. Dream Four: Reunion

_**AN: Okay! Look's like it's time for another mission! The Earl is targeting the Generals, and guess who Etsu-chan gets? Whose team is she on? Who is she reunited with? Reviews are welcome! Still looking for a Beta!**_

Dream Four: Reunion

It was almost a month after my first mission. I was all healed up and ready to go. I had practiced synchronizing with my innocence everyday.

"You called, Komui-san?" I walked through the doors of Komui-san's office.

"Ah, Etsu-chan. Yes, there's a new mission for you." He faced me, drinking a cup of coffee.

I nodded.

"The Generals are being targeted by the Earl. All available exorcists will be sent to find Generals and protect them." Komui-san had a serious look on his face.

"Hai. But why are the Generals being targeted?" I asked.

"Not too long ago, we had General Kevin Yeegar pass away. The Earl sent us a message. He's getting a little more serious. He's now looking for the innocence called the Heart." He sighed.

"Oh. So, who am I going to protect?" I leaned on his desk.

"General Cross Marian. You will be working alongside Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Arystar Krory, and Lenalee, my sister." He took another sip from his mug.

"Oh! Marian-oniichan? Good! Then I can beat him up for lying to me!" I smirked.

"Head out immediately." He handed me a booklet.

"Yes sir, Komui-san!" I marched out of his office.

"Hmm…" I walked around a train station. "I think I took the right train…"

"E-chan?"

My heart fluttered. It was his voice. I turned around. "Lavi-kun!"

"I heard from Komui you were going to work with us." He grinned.

"Yeah. We will find Marian-oniichan. And when we do, I'm going to kick him into the sky!" I smiled.

"Lavi? Hello, Etsu-san." Allen-kun smiled at me.

"Hi Allen-kun! I smiled back. "So, we going or what?"

"Where's Kuro-chan?" Lavi-kun looked around.

"I'm right here."

I jumped a little. I saw a man quite taller than me. He looked a little bit like a vampire, but the ones in the really old movies. He had black hair and white bangs in front of his face.

"Hello…um…"

"Etsu." I smiled. "You must be Arystar Krory."

"Yes. We will be comrades from now on, right?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Yes. Let's get moving, otherwise we're going to miss the train!" I boarded the train with the others following behind me.

"Wow, I've never been on a train before." Krory looked around the train, awed.

"Go ahead and explore, Krory. We have time." Allen-kun smiled.

"Okay." He walked off.

"Allen-kun, what's with him?" I asked him once we sat down.

"Krory's never been out of his castle, so the world is quite new to him." He smiled.

"I see. Allen-kun, are you excited to go find Cross-oniichan?" I held my face in my palms.

"M- Marian -oniichan? We're talking about the same man, right?"

"Booze drinker, womanizer, lazy, debt maker, yeah, I'm sure we are." I smirked. "Except, I've got him wrapped around my finger."

He shivered. "Impressive. Master left me to pay off all his debts."

"Poor Allen-kun. Hey, I wonder where Lavi-kun and Krory are." I yawned. I stood up and stretched. "Why don't you order something to eat? I'm going to look for look for them."

"Sure!"

I left Allen-kun to his food. I walked to another cart. I opened the door. "Krory?"

He sat there in his boxers, holding some cards. "Etsu-san, they were teaching me to play poker, but I'm not very good at it…"

I sighed. "You guys are bullies!" I huffed. "Give him back his clothes!"

The man with swirl glasses smirked and shrugged. "A game's a game." He laughed. "But we would be willing to make a trade."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You for his belongings."

I let out a small gasp. "In your dreams."

He stood up. "I'm serious." He slung an arm around me.

"Remove yourself from me." I grabbed my small, white hammer.

"What a cute hammer." He snatched it away and held it out of my reach.

"That would be mine." I growled and glared at him.

"Really?"

"Tyki, maybe you should let her go, she could have a boyfriend!"

"Relax." He smiled.

"Get off of me!" I tried to shove away, but he was a little stronger than me.

The door opened.

"Lavi! I found them!" It was Allen-kun.

"All-" He covered my mouth.

"Why don't you let her go?"

My heart jolted. It was Lavi-kun.

"Must I? What is she to you?" He moved me closer to himself.

Lavi-kun hesitated. I was nervous to hear his response.

"I suggest you return her to me, she's my girlfriend." He held his hand out for me.

I blushed like mad. What a lie!

"Prove it." He tossed me into Lavi-kun's arms.

He immediately took my face in his hands and planted his lips on my lips, with out hesitating for a second.

My mind went blank.

The feel of his lips on mine was delicious…I wanted more. It was so…so satisfying.

Then I remembered something, in a small flash of sanity, this bastard Baka Usagi stole my first kiss! But for now, I will enjoy it and then smack him into next year.

"Alright, I'm convinced." He laughed.

"How about we play?" Allen-kun tossed him his exorcist's coat.

"You can yell at me later. Just play along for now." He whispered in my ear.

I was nervous, embarrassed, happy, angry and in shock, all at the same time.

A while later, Allen-kun had won every poker game and had also taken all of their possessions as well.

"A-Allen? How did you win all those games?" Lavi-kun whispered to white haired boy.

"Easy, I cheated." He whispered back, smiling an angelic smile. He handed me my Angel's Hammer. "I can't lose at poker."

Allen-kun gave back all of their belongings. He had taught them a lesson. The three men and the boy got out at the next stop.

As soon as the train began moving again, I ripped Lavi-kun's hands off of me. "What the _hell?" _

"Go ahead and yell at me, E-chan." He grinned that damned cute grin of his.

I was angry. Heat rose to my cheeks in embarrassment. "How dare you steal my first kiss!"

"That was your first kiss?" He looked at me in surprise. "You were with Cross, how could you not have had your first kiss already?"

"Marian-oniichan pointed his Judgment gun on every boy that approached me! I hate you!" Marian-oniichan would not let any man except for himself to be in my company.

He grinned again. Damn that cute face of his. I can barely stay mad at him. "Really, E-chan? I heard a rumor from a little birdie, that you loved me."

Damn him and his sources to hell. "BAKA USAGI!" My hammer turned red with little demon wings. It enlarged. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKA USAGI!" God, I hated him so much right now, but I loved him so much right now as well. How does that work?

"Etsu-san! Calm down!" Allen-kun held me back with his own innocence.

Of course, seeing as I couldn't move the cute damn baka usagi took advantage of this and planted another kiss on my lips, turning my face red, once more.

Why is he toying with me? I wish he would stop. Make him stop!

The train screeched to a stop. I lost my balance and crashed into the baka usagi.

"Geez, E-chan, you're so impulsive." I could hear a smile in his voice.

I turned red, with anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

We got off the train and met up with Lenalee and Bookman. Allen introduced Krory to the two.

I was a bit dazed. My fingers were at my lips, Lavi-kun's kiss still lingering…I blushed. Why did he do that to me? Why? Why? Make this wishing feeling stop!

"…-san, Etsu-san?"

I snapped out of my reveries. "Nani?" I stared blankly at Lenalee-san.

"Did you hear me? The search for General Cross is delayed. Nii-san said he wasn't here anymore." Lenalee-san smiled sympathetically at me.

I swear she knew what was going through my mind right now. "H-hai. Where do we go?"

Allen's right eye turned red and there were gears on it. "Akuma."

"Where?" Krory asked.

"There's a large crowd near here." He gritted his teeth.

"There is a forest here, a little ways north." Bookman stared in the direction of the forest.

"It's probably innocence." Lavi piped in.

"Let's go." Allen started walking towards the forest.

We walked less than ten minutes, and true to Allen's word, there were a bunch of "humans" in the forest.

None of the akuma noticed us, but as we got deeper into the crowd, a couple of them just burst into their true forms. They must have been new; otherwise they wouldn't have revealed themselves.

Everyone activated their innocence. More akuma revealed their true identities.

This is exactly what I need, a fight, I need to loosen up, relax, clear my head of a certain redheaded usagi…

I relished the thought of destroying akuma. I took it slowly. I destroyed them one by one. I was covered in blood, and I loved it. My head was clear. All I was focused on was obliterating the Earl's toys.

Among the level ones, were a couple level twos. Unfortunately, I had wandered off from everyone else, and no one was watching my back for me. I had to be extremely careful.

There was a smirk on my lips as I killed these evil weapons.

And that smirk was quickly wiped off my face. I felt the air rush out of my lungs, and blood in my mouth.

"I HATE EXORCISTS!"

I spit out the blood. I looked behind me. There was a large Noah, very huge and buff.

I gulped a little. I couldn't fight him myself. I very well knew if I was fighting a losing battle.

The Noah roared and charged at me. I managed to use Angel to extend and avoided head on attacks. I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I was clueless to what powers this Noah possessed. I wasn't sure what he was capable of. I had to go on the offensive; it would be pointless if he could surpass my defense.

I enlarged Angel, almost as twice as big as he was.

Painful shocks ran up and down my body. I fell to my knees and dropped Angel. She became a tiny hammer. I clutched my sides. It felt like I was on fire. I cried out a bit. This is bad. Really bad. I'm not strong enough to fight him myself.

He kicked Angel away. She was too far from my reach.

"Don't kill her yet." A girl's voice chimed in. "Why don't we take her back, and have some fun?"

My vision was a little blurry. I could barely see her, but I suspected she was a Noah.

"Just let me kill her now!"

"You just want some candy, don't you?" She giggled. "Come on, let's take her with us."

I was pulled by my exorcist coat, roughly. After that, it just became black.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

What happened?

I quickly checked my surroundings. All I could figure was that I was in a dark and unfamiliar room.

I frowned when I heard the sound of chains rattling. My wrists and ankles were chained to a wall.

I bit my tongue. There was always an escape; I just had to find it.

My escape-planning was interrupted by a voice. "Good evening, exorcist."


	5. Dream Five: Interrogation

**AN:Hello again! Yeah, five chapters up and not a single review...that makes me a little sad, but to those who are reading this story, enjoy! This one was kind of dark, I'm not used to writing this dark, and I had to do a little bit of reading. So, enjoy! I still need a beta!**

Dream Five: Interrogation

My escape-planning was interrupted by a voice. "Good evening, exorcist." It was the same little girl. She was walking towards me. "How do you feel?"

I stayed silent. There was no way they were going to get anything out of me.

"Cat got your tongue?" She giggled. "Allen was a lot more talkative."

How did she know Allen? Did he fight against her?

"Say, what's this thing?" She pulled out Angel. She was wearing a glove on the hand she was holding Angel with.

I swallowed hard. If she destroyed Angel, I couldn't escape. It was as simple as that, no Angel, no escape.

"Awww, you're still not going to say anything?" She whined mockingly.

I stayed neutral on the outside, but really I was frightened.

"Don't tease her like that, Road." It was _him._

"Tyki, she's not saying anything!" She whined.

"She won't. She knows better than that boy you fought." He leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"That's no fun." She pouted.

"Exorcist, you'd better answer my questions, or something unpleasant will happen to you." He walked towards me.

I clenched my teeth. He will not get a single thing involving the Order.

"Where is the Order located?"

I didn't say a word.

His hand suddenly went through my body.

My eyes went wide. How did he do that?

"Where is the Order located?" He waited.

I was frozen. His hand going through my body shocked me.

I coughed. The air in my lungs was gone. He hadn't hit me, hurt me, nothing.

"If you don't give me an answer, then you will lose your lungs."

He said an _answer_; he didn't say to be _specific_. "It's no where you can reach." I wheezed.

He sighed. "Let's move on."

I relaxed a little. He removed his hand. "What's your name?"

"Etsu." I reluctantly said.

"What? No last name?" He pulled my hand up roughly. Chains rattled along with it.

"I don't remember who my parents were." I spat out.

"Okay, which general do you serve?" He squeezed my wrist so tightly; I could feel my wrist cracking little by little.

I remained silent. I clenched my teeth as he began to squeeze my wrist even tighter.

**CRACK**

A scream erupted from my lips. Road giggled and looked at me with amused golden eyes.

Those eyes were going to haunt me forever. I cursed in my native tongue.

"Well, you didn't answer my question." Tyki pinned me down so that my back was facing him. "Road, help me keep her down."

I struggled against him, desperately trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He pulled my shirt down halfway my back. I was trembling. I didn't want to find out what he was going to do. I didn't want it to happen. I'm scared. I don't want to be here. Someone help me!

"This is just going to hurt a little bit." I could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Are we branding her?" Road giggled sadistically.

"Yes. I figured we haven't done that in a while, and I figured why not."

I squirmed and screamed as he began.

I eventually came to. I had passed out in the middle of…the branding. My back burned, I was exhausted, weak from the battle, and mental and physical pain wasn't helping me either.

I was still shackled to the wall and I was covered in my own dried blood. I saw my exorcist uniform lying just a few feet away from me. I thought about my temporary home that I had at the Order. And then my thoughts ventured out to think about Lavi Bookman.

I didn't want anymore of this. I didn't crack. I hadn't said a word at all about the Order.

And then, I spotted my way out.

Angel was lying next to my exorcist uniform, not too far from my reach.

They forgot to destroy it.

I painfully stretched and reached towards it. I managed to get my fingertips on to touch it.

Please. Help me. I'm begging you. Help me escape this. I can't stand anymore!

"_Ah. It's been a while. I thought maybe you'd forgotten me." _

I grimaced. Please just help me. I can't stay conscious for much longer.

"_Very well. You just rest. I will manage to get you to HQ, but that's it. You'll be in much more pain." _

I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home.

"_Switch!" _

I felt myself change. I was half conscious.

"Hatsudo!" She used Demon's Hammer to cut the chains loose, although the cuffs were still on with a little bit of chain.

She grabbed my uniform and made a wall open. She began to run away, trying to find the exit.

"Any ideas on where to go?" She asked, annoyed.

I don't even know where I am!

"Screw this." She muttered and used Demon to make a hole in the ceiling. "I'm not wasting any more time."

I was quite surprised that the Noah didn't show up.

I can't do this anymore. I can't hold on.

"Dammit!" She growled.

"I'm losing control!"

I became conscious when I felt her beginning to slip away. I couldn't keep my innocence activated any longer. I could feel myself drop and I was relieved to find it was at HQ.

Except for the fact that I was falling into the forest near HQ.

"Gotcha! E-chan!"

I had been caught by Lavi. "La…vi…"

I saw him start to panic. "Yu! Go get Lenalee!"

Kanda didn't object and ran off.

"What happened, E-chan?" I faintly saw his green eye drowning in concern.

The golden eyes began to haunt me. I let out a strangled whimper. "N-Noah…" That word managed to escape my lips before I was unconscious again.

I screamed. I was in so much pain. I saw their golden eyes. I screamed again. Am I still here? I thought I had finally escaped! No more! I can't stand it any longer! I can't do it anymore!

Please! No! No! No! No!

I thrashed around, but that didn't help me at all.

No! Stop!

Stop!

Help!

My eyes snapped open, and I could hear screaming.

Oh. It's me. I'm screaming.

I quieted down, and looked around. I sighed. The white infirmary walls were a comfort to me.

I clenched my teeth and hissed as I sat up. I cursed really loud when I sat up all the way and just gave up on sitting up.

"Etsu-san!" Lenalee burst into the room. "You're awake!"

I smiled weakly at her. "I am back. I'm home, I did make it." I closed my eyes.

Lenalee sobbed. "You're okay. I'm so glad!"

I sighed. "Somewhat."

"What did they do to you?" She whispered.

I opened my eyes. "You didn't see?"

"No, Nii-san wouldn't tell me at all. He just said it was terrible." She looked down.

"Look for yourself, I don't know myself." I sat up and she moved my nightgown out of the way.

She gasped.

"What?" I looked at her.

Lenalee merely shook her head.

"How bad is it?" I tried again.

"E-chan…it's horrible."

I shrieked. "Lavi-kun?"

He looked at me, so sadly. "I can't believe they did this to you." I felt him run his hand up and down my back.

I flushed. "What did they do?"

"They burned the crosses they have on their forehead on your back." Lavi looked away from my back.

I swallowed hard. "How bad is it?"

"They'll probably stay on for the rest of your life." Lavi said, grimly.

"I was afraid of that." I looked at him. He looked handsome for some reason right now. He was only wearing his black long-sleeve shirt, his white pants and his hair was down.

I could stare at him forever. (**as most of us would XD**)

"Hm? Do I have something on my face?" He began to rub his cheek.

"Um, no sorry." I looked away from him.

Lenalee pushed him out the door. "Visiting hours done for boys, shoo."

"But-" She shut the door in his face.

Lenalee looked at me, expectantly. "Tell!"

"What?" I bit my lip. "Am I that obvious?"

She giggled. "Yeah, but all boys are so dense."

"Well, I can't say anything…" I fidgeted with my sheets.

"Sure you can! Just tell him!"

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm too scared. Besides, I'm not cute! And Lavi only likes cute girls…" I mumbled.

"If you'd let me work on you, I can make you really cute!" Lenalee clapped her hands together.

I sighed. "No, I'd rather not. I'm okay like this. Really."

She looked at me suspiciously. "I doubt it."

"I insist. I don't want him to know that I like him in that way. I'm just going to try to avoid him from now on."

"He hates being ignored. He will go after you." She crossed her arms.

I shrugged. "I'm better at avoiding than you think."

Lenalee sighed. "I have a feeling Lavi is going to win this. "

I scoffed. "You don't have any confidence in me, do you?"

She shook her head. "Just wait and see."

I sighed impatiently. "Not going to happen."

I really hoped he didn't because I was too scared to hear the words, "I don't love you" from Lavi Bookman.


	6. Dream Six: Ah! I Remember Yu!

**AN: Yay! Three reviews! I want to thank BravoMonAmi for the review that made my day when I was depressed! And I also want to thank two of my best friends, Whereismymanga, aka to me, Yuu-chan! I luvs you! *huggles* Check out her Yullen fic, You Matter Most, it's awesome! And I want to also thank my other best friend, Penguin! I love you!  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Yuu-chan, because she is going to love it, (I'm sure), BravoMonAmi and Penguin! Thank you!  
Anyways, let's get to the story!**

Dream Six: Ah! I Remember Yu!

Several weeks passed by, and the head nurse finally let me go. But I was still bandaged up, and my back still hurt. My arms were all bandaged up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have activated my innocence in my condition, but I wouldn't have been able to get home.  
I walked over to the dinning hall for the first time in weeks. I smiled at Jerry.  
"Etsu-chan! It's been forever since I last saw you; would you like me to get you your favorites?" He chirped.  
"Please do! It's been forever since I last tasted something sweet!" I laughed.

I saw the British boy approaching me as I was pigging out. He looked very, nervous, a bit hesitant.  
"Etsu-san, I just have to ask..."  
"Hm?" I looked up from my chocolate cake smothered with vanilla ice cream and strawberry pocky. (**That sounds sooo good!** **xD**) "What is it?"  
"Did you ever know Kanda? I mean you're both from Japan and you traveled around with Shisho and Kanda traveled with Tiedoll-gensei." The white haired boy looked at me quite nervously.  
I pondered for a bit. Ah! 

**-Flashback-**  
"Tiedoll." Oniichan grunted.  
"Cross." The man in front of me nodded at oniichan.  
"Never thought we'd meet here of all places." Oniichan shook his leg in an effort to shake me off.  
I looked at the man Oniichan called "Tiedoll". "Oniichan, dare desu ka." (Who is that?)  
Oniichan explained that he was a general just like him from the Order. I was only around three or four, so I didn't quite understand.  
I didn't know English very well back then because my parents had only spoken to me in Japanese.  
"Who is she?" Tiedoll crouched down to my level.  
"Etsu desu." I told him. (I'm Etsu)  
He smiled at me. "Dozo yorushiko." (Pleased to meet you)  
"You know Japanese?" I asked in a broken voice. Oniichan was teaching me a few things in English.  
"A little bit. I have to know, I have a son that's Japanese. Yu, don't be shy." He looked over his shoulder.  
A boy with short blue hair stepped in front of Tiedoll. "Not shy." He rolled his eyes.  
"Ah!" I stared at him. "You pretty like a girl!"  
He growled at me and began to chase me. "I'm a boy!"  
I ran around in circles. "Oniichan!" I yelled.  
"This is as lively as I've seen her." He picked me off the ground by my shirt.  
"Yu, now now. She was complementing you." Tiedoll grabbed him in a hug.  
"Let go! That was not complementing me!" He growled.  
"Let's start over, shall we? Yu, I'll only put you down if you play nice with Etsu-chan." Tiedoll easily held the struggling boy.  
He finally gave up. "Hai." he grumbled.  
Tiedoll set him down at the same time Oniichan set me down.  
"Kanda Yu desu." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Etsu desu." I grabbed his hand. "Wanna play?"  
"Che." was all he said and he let me pull him.  
I asked him if he was an orphan like me. He didn't give me an answer, instead he asked me.  
I began to bawl.  
"Oi, daijobu ka. Etsu?" He seemed a little concerned. (Are you okay?)  
I shook my head and told him what happened to my parents. I cried some more.  
He sighed. "Daijobu. Daijobu." he patted my head. (It's okay.)  
I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Okachan. Otouchan." I mumbled. "Yu-chan, will you be my friend?" (Mommy. Daddy)  
He seemed startled by the question. His frown softened. "Hai."  
I glomped him. "Arigato, Yu-chan!" I smiled a bit too.  
He only sighed. "Hai. Hai."  
"Want to play with Tim-chan?" I asked.  
"Tim-chan?" He gave me a confused look.  
"Timcanpy!" I yelled.  
The little yellow golem flew towards us and landed on my head. "Tim-chan!" I laughed.  
Yu shrugged. "Che. Come on, baby."  
I chased after him.  
**-Flashback end-**

"Ah! I do remember!" I smacked myself on the head. "How could I forget? Moyashi! You were right! I had met Yu already!"  
Allen frowned. "It's Allen."  
"Moyashi is moyashi." Kanda sat next to me.  
I glomped him. "Yu! I remember Yu!" I laughed. "No wonder I didn't remember right away, you were such a sweet child. And your hair was much shorter!" I giggled.  
"You finally remember?" He didn't push me away.  
"Yeah! I remember. You were so different back then." I ruffled his hair. "I missed Yu!"  
I could feel him getting annoyed. "Off, Etsu. Now." He growled.  
I sighed. "Fine."  
"YUUU~!"  
Said annoyed person, had already unsheathed Mugen. "Come any closer Baka usagi and I'll slice you to bits." He threatened in a soft voice.  
I tried not to look at Lavi. It just reminded me that he could never accept me to be his.  
I felt Yu looking at me. "Daijobu ka. You're crying." he whispered so softly no one else heard.  
I was a little surprised. "Nothing. Everything is-" He sheathed Mugen and grabbed me by wrist and pulled me away from the table.  
As soon as we were out if the cafeteria, Yu glared at me and demanded, "What did that Baka usagi do to you?"  
I blinked through my tears. "You care about me?"  
"I said that I would protect you. And I'm keeping that promise." Yu said gruffly.  
"Well...I love him and it makes me sad because he's a Bookman and means that he can't love anyone and-" I was overtaken by a sob. God. I was such a crybaby. I really needed to stop.  
"Che." He patted my head.  
I hugged him. "Yu, it's not fair!"  
He didn't say anything. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you, otherwise..."  
"E-chan? Yu?"  
I buried my head in Yu's chest.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Baka usagi." Yu growled. "I'm going to make you pay." I let go of Yu. He unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi.  
"Y-Yu? What did I do?" Lavi began running.  
"Don't call me by my first name, Baka usagi!" He yelled, taking after Lavi.  
I shook my head. "Yu! Don't kill him all the way!"  
I went back into the cafeteria. I spotted the British boy, and I did not like what I saw. "Allen." I said, quite darkly. "_**WHAT**_ are you _**EATING**_?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.  
"Mffing! Mffing!" He sweat dropped.  
I saw my plate completely empty, along with the box of Pocky, the chocolate cake on the tray and the whole bucket of vanilla ice cream.  
"MOYASHI!" I yelled. "THAT WAS MINE! YOU NEVER TAKE MY OKASHI UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"  
"Sorry Etsu-san! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bowed his head.  
"MOYASHI!" I heard Yu shout. "I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP!"  
I brought out my hammer which was now red. "Innocensu, hatsudo!" I glared at Moyashi.  
"Activate!" He blocked Demon.  
I was getting annoyed by the second. "JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"  
Yu joined me. "YOU ATE MY SOBA! MOYASHI! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY!"  
"Shut up, BaKanda!" The sprout tried his best to hold both of our anti-akuma weapons. "The soba was getting cold!"  
"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE COLD BAKA MOYASHI!" Yu was snapping. "KAICHOU ICHIGEN!"  
"WAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BAKANDA?" Moyashi was getting mad too. "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE CAFETERIA! STOP!"  
I grinned evilly. "Get him, Yu!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Lenalee activated her dark boots. She managed to pull them apart, though it took some effort.  
I had left the Moyashi to Yu, and instead busied myself with another cake, pocky and ice cream.  
Allen plopped on the ground after Lenalee managed to make Yu sheathe Mugen. "BaKanda…" He panted.  
"Baka Moyashi." He growled. He came over to me and sat down. I had gotten him another bowl of soba.  
"Yu, you didn't land a single scratch on the Brit." I looked at him. "I'm a bit disappointed." I smirked.  
"Che." Yu just pretended to ignore me and ate his Soba.

I found myself wandering after that incident to the library. I skimmed the bookshelves, nothing really much of interest.

"Chibi Okashi, what a surprise to see you here." I whipped around and I smacked right into Lavi.  
We both fell down, raising a loud clamor, as a bookshelf collapsed almost on top of us. Books were around us and if we moved, they would all fall, which left me trapped. I was on top of Lavi, my arms were trapped behind him and our faces were so close it wasn't even funny.  
"I keep telling them to replace these old things because they're so weak." I heard him mutter under his breath.  
I didn't move one millimeter. The bookshelf was ready to collapse right on top of us. "Lavi-kun, how do we get out?"  
"Good question, Chibi Okashi." He laughed as he saw my face.  
"What?" I asked, turning a little red.  
"You have ice cream on your face." He continued to laugh.  
"Well, I can't exactly wi-" I closed my mouth when I felt something wet on my cheek.  
"Vanilla? It's good." Lavi licked his lips.  
I flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Shut up, baka usagi." I muttered.

Komui was the one who found us several minutes later. He was a bit shocked to see us…but we quickly explained what happened.  
He and several others lifted the bookshelves up. As soon as up, I bolted away from Lavi and shouted a, "thank you!" over my shoulder.  
"Wait, E-chan!" He called.  
I pretended I didn't hear him and ran to Lenalee's room.

"What?" She yelled loudly, as soon as I told her what happened to me.  
I was blushing. "Yeah…"  
"He's going to eventually get you." She chuckled.  
"I want to see him try." I crossed my arms.  
She giggled. "Lavi's so dense."  
"I pretty sure he's acting. I'm sure he knows my feelings for him. He's really smart, sweet, and-"  
"Etsu-chan, you're getting that dreamy look." Lenalee teased.  
I bit my lip. "Well, it's true…"  
She sighed and smiled at me. "I say you just tell him soon, or I'm going to take charge of this."  
"Wait, what?" I gulped. "No, Lena-chan, you can't do that! Don't! I don't want to tell him!"  
"Just watch me." She merely laughed.  
I swear…


	7. Dream Seven: Lenalee Can Be Scary

_**AN: This one is a bit boring. I know, just get through it, I promise it'll be more interesting next chapter, bear with me.**_

Dream Seven: Lenalee Can Be Scary

"Lenalee-chan! What're you doing with that dress?" I began to shift uncomfortly in my bed. I was still recovering from the wounds the Noah clan had given me.

"Oh, nothing, Etsu-chan. But Lavi is coming home from a mission today. I want to give him a present for all the hard work that he's done." She smiled ever so sweetly.

"What is the present?" I couldn't move as fast as I wanted to.

"You, Etsu-chan. You've been avoiding him and he hates it when he's ignored." Lenalee quickly changed me from my clothes into a dress.

"Lenalee-chan! Stop!" I yelled.

"There!" She clapped her hands. "One last thing..."

How in the world did she manage this?

I sighed. Lenalee had tied my wrists and ankles together in order to make her job easier. She then had Kanda come in and take me to Lavi's room.

I blushed. Why did she do this to me?

The door opened.

"See ya Moyashi!"

I could hear a, "It's Allen!" in the background.

He closed the door and his eye widened when he saw me. "E-chan?"

I blushed furiously. "It wasn't my idea!"

He laughed. "So that's what Lenalee meant."

I bit my lip. "I was against it! Please let me go."

Lavi chuckled and gave me one of his mischiveous grins. "I don't think I want to."

I gulped. "Tell me you're joking!" my voice went a few pitches higher than normal.

He came closer to me, and my heart began to beat wildly in my ears. "Lavi-kun...please..."

Lavi chuckled. "This way you're not running away from me, anymore."

"Look, I was only avoiding you because I'm hiding..." I struggled to say the word.

"Hiding?" He was right next to me. He looked at my hands. "You're still hurt." Lavi took his hands in mine.

I blushed. As if it wasn't obvious enough... "I can't say because...because you're a Bookman! And you aren't supposed to have any feelings! And I know that if I tell you-"

He. Kissed. Me._ Lavi. Bookman. Is. Kissing. Me._

My mind was blank. I was unable to think straight or clearly.

"I noticed." Lavi stroked my cheek. "From the first time you accidentally let out that you thought I was cute."

"Wh-wh-what?" I was sure my whole face was red.

"Yeah. I was hiding it too. Everyone else figured it out. Lenalee was the first one. She kept pressuring me about it. But now..." He held my wrists above my head and kissed me again. "I can't control myself anymore."

I was so dense.

How could I miss this?

"What does this mean?" I asked, breathless.

"It means I'm making you officially mine." Lavi whispered in my ear.

"W-w-w-wait! In what way?" I gulped.

He chuckled, it was a nice sound. "That can wait. Although I don't want to."

I flushed furiously. "You wouldn't dare!" I shrieked when he knocked me down on the bed.

"You're so cute right now, I'm wondering..."

Oh my god!

I sat up. My eyes quickly scanned my room.

Oh dammit all. It was just a dream. It must've been Lenalee's words that probably caused my dream. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I clutched my sheets. It was just a dream! A stupid, idiotic dream that will never come true!

_She sighed and smiled at me. "I say you just tell him soon, or I'm going to taker charge of this." _

_"Wait, what?" I gulped. "No, Lena-chan, you can't do that! Don't! I don't want to tell him!" _

_"Just watch me." She merely laughed. _

_I swear..._

It kept playing in my mind. She'd better not. It had better not...

Okay, I need to snap out of this.

I sighed and flinched as I stood up too quickly. Stupid Noah. I'm still feeling the effects of his "fun". I got dressed and headed down to the training hall to check on Yu.

He was meditating, I saw sweat go down his face. I wonder how early he wakes up.

"What do you want?" His voice cut through the silence.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go down to breakfast with me, Yu." I stepped into the room, lightly.

He stayed silent, but stood up. He walked past me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yu!" I grabbed his arm.

"What?" He looked at me with his cold, midnight blue eyes.

"Your eyes are much different than they were..." I timidly looked away.

"Are we going?" He looked forward and briskly walked away from me.

I huffed. "Yu," He glared at me. "_Yu, _what time did you wake up?"

Yu didn't answer my question. "Shut up, my ear is starting to hurt."

I pouted. "That's mean, Yu."

"Che, just shut it." He walked faster.

"Stop being mean!" I hissed. "You're acting like a..."

"Ohayo, Yu~, Chibi Okashi!"

"Shut up!" We yelled at him. The object of my affections was cringing at our voices.

I began to regret it and began to feel bad.

"What? Why are you mad?" Lavi pouted. "I was going to tell you that Komui wanted to see you, Yu!"

He glared at Lavi. "Stop calling me that!"

"But it's your name, Yu!" He whined.

I pushed Yu. "Go on, Komui-san wanted to see you."

"Che." He walked away in the direction of Komui's office.

My eyes darted away from Lavi. I ran to Jerry, using hunger as an excuse, before he could say anything.

"I saw that, Etsu-chan." He chided.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently.

"You ran away from Lavi." He shook his head. "Talk to him."

"But, Jerry!" I bit my tongue.

"If you don't tell him yourself, something is going to happen." He handed me a plate of waffles.

"What could happen?" I shrugged and thanked him for the food.

I spotted Lenalee eating with Allen.

"Ohayo, Lena-chan, Moyashi-kun."

"It's Allen!" He glared at me.

I ignored it. "Ano…Lenalee-chan, you weren't serious about the whole…"

"Oh, what I said yesterday? I'm going through with it." She smiled.

I was afraid of that." I sighed.

"Etsu-san, Lenalee and I are going away on a mission." He said between plates of food.

"Hm, come to think of it, Yu was just sent to Komui-san's office." I heard the door slam open. We flinched. Yu had entered the cafeteria again.

"He hasn't had any breakfast, has he?" Lenalee bit her lip.

I shook my head. "No, I found him in the training hall."

She sighed. "Oh, Nii-san told me about a mission."

"A mission?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, only two qualified exorcists can go. One of the requirements is that you have to know Spanish." Lenalee looked at me. "Do you know some Spanish, Etsu-chan?"

"Yeah, quite a bit. Oniichan was in Spain for quite some time. He got me a tutor. I still remember it pretty well." I drowned my waffles in syrup.

"You should tell Nii-san! He's been looking for one more exorcist that knows Spanish." Lenalee took the bottle of syrup from my hands.

I pouted. "Hm, he already has someone who is qualified?"

"He didn't tell me who it was, though." She shoved some fruit onto my plate.

I reluctantly took a bite.

"Lenalee, who else knows any languages?" Allen was finally done eating a pile of food as tall as Mount Everest.

"Well, I know there's Lavi, because he's a Bookman, he has to know several languages. I mean, he knows Japanese, English, Chinese…I wouldn't be surprised if he also knows Spanish." She tapped her chin.

I zoned out from the conversation and focused on my waffles.

I sighed when I finished my waffles. Allen had left to prepare for his and Lenalee's mission.

"Etsu-chan, Lavi is coming." She whispered quietly.

"I gotta go!" Lenalee pulled me down roughly. "Let me go, Lena-chan!"

"You are staying right here and talking to him, it won't kill you!" She hissed silently.

"Yes it will!" I hissed back.

"Hey girls!" Lavi took a seat across from us.

"Hi Lavi." Lenalee smiled. She pinched my arm.

"Hi Lavi." I smiled, pained, but I doubt he would notice.

He sighed. He seemed really exhausted. "Panda is being really rough on me." He whined.

"How?" Lenalee stared at him.

"We've been rereading British history again. It's interesting, but very long." Lavi looked about ready to drop.

"Let me guess, you haven't had a good night's rest at all this week, have you?" Lenalee sighed.

Lavi shook his head. "I think I've only gotten about five hours of sleep so far."

"Why don't you go get a mission? That'll give you a break from all that work." I looked at Lenalee, and wondered if my suggestion was the right one.

"Good idea, Chibi Okashi! Panda can't go after me in a mission!" He laughed. "I'll go talk to Komui after breakfast!"

I smiled, seeing him laugh made me happy.

Lenalee dragged me to Komui's office. She wanted me to go on that mission.

"Nii-san!" She went in and smiled widely at him.

"Yes, my dear sweet sister?" He looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Etsu-chan wants to go on the mission to Spain! She's the other exorcist you've been looking for!"

"Excellent! I will call the other exorcist and you will both depart immediately!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

"So who's the other exorcist on the mission?" I asked.

"There's no backing out!" Lenalee whispered. "You have to go on the mission, no matter what!"

I nodded. "I will, don't worry."

"He's on his way over. I wanted to find a pair that will be able to act well. The only way the two of you can retrieve the innocence, is by acting the part of a Spanish wealthy newly married couple." Komui smiled. "It's perfect for the both you!"

"Who is it?" I wanted to know. I have a really bad feeling about this mission.

"You and Lavi will be going to Spain today." Lenalee smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"


End file.
